An administrator of a computer service (such as a computer application, web site, etc.) may associate a use condition with the computer service. The use condition may include contractual terms which govern the use of the service by end users. In some cases, for example, a use condition may describe the manner in which a provider of the computer service is permitted to use any information supplied to the computer service by the users.
In typical examples, the computer service may ask a user to expressly accept or decline the use condition, e.g., by clicking on an accept button providing by a user interface presentation. If the user accepts the use condition, the computer service will permit the user to interact with all of the features of the computer service. If the user declines the use condition, the computer service will preclude the user from interacting with any of the features of the computer service. By virtue of this common provision, the administrator can reduce its liability in providing the computer service to the end users and/or achieve other objectives.